1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye glasses in general and more specifically to protective sunglasses and safety glasses that can be worn alone or over prescription lenses. The present invention is particularly directed towards eye-shielding glasses having exchangeable features and the glasses curved and rimmed to contour with the wearer's face, completely enclosing the eye area. Well made, light weight, wraparound sunglasses in the genre of the present invention can provide an exceptionally comfortable and secure fit while filtering light and deflecting debris from all angles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional non-prescriptive sunglasses are traditionally structured with spherical lenses which do not have overhanging top and bottom rims and widened side arms designed to completely enclose the eye area. Sunlight and flying debris can enter the open side or top portion of those glasses and interfere with the wearer's vision and endanger the eye. The majority of traditional sunglasses including those seen in past art patented devices are generally not well suited for sports activities because of fragile structure. Sunglasses used for sports should remain secure during vigorous activities. Sports glasses should be sturdy enough to withstand a moderate degree of impact without breaking or without concentrating the major force of the impact directly on the bridge of the nose. To prevent reduced vision because of internal steaming, a method of ventilating the eye area of protective glasses is essential. Wraparound protective sunglasses need to be foldable for non-use portability and should be made in a manner that replacing temples for size adjustment is a simple procedure. Protective glasses and sunglasses seen in the past art patents do not seem to have approached these problems. Existing sunglasses and most safety glasses are not comfortably worn over prescription glasses and most do not provide ventilated peripheral protection from light and the danger of debris entering the eye area. These shortcomings are obvious in devices for the purpose seen in past art patents.
Patents representing devices considered most pertinent to my invention included the following:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,634, issued to Fink on Sept. 22, 1942, discloses an eye-shield designed to completely cover the eye area.
2. Bolle et al was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,449, on Nov. 9, 1967, for one-piece sunglasses having concavo-convex shaped temple portions and inwardly projecting upper and lower lips.
3. Tackles was granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,448, on May 7, 1985, for sunglasses having removable frusto conically shaped lenses designed to cover the eye area.
4. On May 3, 1988, Burns was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,611, for eyeglasses adapted for sports and protective use.
None of the examined patents seem to have provided glasses or sunglasses with protective features and ventilation, with the glasses structured to be worn alone or over prescription glasses. Convexly shaped lenses having a severe degree of curvature appear to be the main offering. Upper and lower rims are seen which appear to interfere with the upper and lower rims of corrective lenses and spoil a proper fit. Although some devices were foldable, ventilation and eye area protection were not adequately provided and no easily removable and replaceable temples for size adjustment and design changes were disclosed. The Burns device appears to have a lens with less of a curvature, but the nosepiece shown in the drawings would interfere with the nosepiece on most corrective glasses, making simultaneous usage impossible.
Fink, Burns, and Tackles show devices using pins, screws, or elastic bands for hinging. The application of an additional part in the assembly process of any item increases production costs. Pins and screws used for eyeglass hinges are also notoriously known for becoming loose and subsequently lost. The screw apertures are also frequently stripped causing an especially aggravating repair problem costly to the wearer. Elastic straps shown in one embodiment of the Fink device and the thin wire temples shown in the Tackles patent do not adequately protect a wearer's eyes and do not prevent light or debris from entering the sides of the glasses. A strap or wire hinging method also provides a less secure attachment means. Although a French patent issued to L. & G. Bolle, U.S. Pat. No. 868,552, shows a wire insert hinge method for plastic sunglasses, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,449, showing a similar name, M. Bolle et al, describes one-piece glasses having no temple hinging means. Safety or sunglasses which do not fold are inconvenient for storing, especially when the majority of storage cases for glasses are designed for folding glasses. Lens fogging because of no eye area ventilation appears to be an obvious problem in most wraparound sunglasses.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. As will be seen in the following specification, my invention overcomes the mentioned disadvantages seen in past art devices, and provides new and useful benefits as well.